Lost Guide
by Shanghai Black
Summary: After a day of irresponsibility, Komachi makes her way to unfamiliar land while at work. She is unable to use her ability to return to the Ministry. What will the Guide of the Sanzu River do to make it back home?


"Ah, there she is."

The waters of the Sanzu stood as still as if one were viewing them from a photograph. Dense fog floated about, the sun no where to be seen. A tired wooden boat rested quietly on the sleeping waters, a futile rope tying it to the dock. Large rocks were scattered like fallen autumn leaves.

The green-haired lady continued to march towards the silhouette in the distance, her opaque reflection following her in the misty mirror. She gripped a golden rod tightly, the feeling of anger irritating her skin.

_This is the last time today! _she thought, her breathing getting noticeably heavier with each step. _Falling asleep fifteen times in one day is too much for me to tolerate. _

The lady finally reached the red-haired woman dreaming against the tall in the river began to splash around, causing the water to break from its doze. _What a lazy- _With anger engulfing her, she raised the golden rod and prepared to strike. _If she plans on napping like this everyday, then I ought to- _

A gentle breeze streamed by, causing the red-white ribbons on her uniform to sway delicately. Her stable mentality suddenly rushed back to her. She slowly brought her trembling right arm down by her side and took in a breath.

"Komachi, wake up!" the girl yelled firmly. She lightly tapped the golden Rod of Remorse against the woman's left shoulder. "Komachi!"

Komachi's eyes wearily opened. She yawned and looked as if she were about to doze off again. "Come on now, this is not the time to nap," the lady said impatiently. Komachi slowly gazed up and almost fainted when she saw her superior towering above her.

"L-Lady E-Eiki!" she stuttered. She rapidly scrambled to her feet. "H-how long have you been here?" Beads of sweat trickled down her forehead.

"Oh, not too long," Eiki replied with a quiet voice as she tapped the Rod of Remorse against her left palm. After that was a long and deafening silence. Komachi gulped, eying the rod hitting against her boss's hand.

"Well, Lady Eiki, I, er, think it's about time I get back to work," Komachi said hastily. She swiftly snatched her scythe leaning against the rock and began to stumble towards the dock.

"Stop, Komachi."

The formidable voice forced Komachi to stop. She anxiously looked back to see her superior glaring at her, her arms now crossed.

"Yes, Lady Eiki?" Komachi whispered as her scythe quivered in shaking hands.

"You promised not to nap anymore for the rest of the day, am I correct?" Eiki stated, a string of irritation weaved into her voice.

"Yes, Lady Eiki, but I promise to not fall asleep anymore today," Komachi answered with a shaky voice, " I swear I am telling you the truth." She choked on her last statement. _Crap, I should have not said that…_

"Oh, are you?" Eiki said with a frown. Icy chills ran down Komachi's spine as she witnessed her boss advancing towards her like a predator ready to strike.

"Er, y-yes Lady Eiki, I am not lying!" Komachi managed to stutter in her panicked state. Eiki came to a halt, a look of discontentment strewn across her red face.

"You know better than to lie in front of me," the Enma stated firmly, the Rod of Remorse clenched tensely in their right hand. The wind blew, this time a bit more viciously, causing the boat to awaken from its slumber on the dock.

"Yes, Lady Eiki, I am sorry!" Komachi shouted as she desperately tried to save herself. However, the attempted escape was futile.

The waters of the Sanzu began to stir restlessly.

* * *

The morning was silent. It was so hushed that one could hear a droplet of water fall from a leaf and land onto the earth. Even the Shinigami was ever so quiet on this peaceful morning. However, unlike the still waters of her workplace, her mind was a stream running downhill.

Komachi was sitting on her boat, the petty-looking _Titanic_. She was polishing the blade of her sinister, but in fact cordial, scythe. She inferred that she would probably have a bundle of work to do, but she did not feel any spirit to do anything today.

She looked up and saw Lady Eiki in the distance, approaching her. In her right hand, she carried the Rod of Remorse. In her left hand was the familiar scroll: the day's workload. Sighing, Komachi gently placed the blade down and treaded towards her boss.

"Here is your quota," the Enma stated, "You forgot to collect it from me earlier in the morning." Without looking into her subordinate's eyes, she passed the scroll to the Shinigami.

"I'm sorry for forgetting, Lady Eiki. Thank you very much," Komachi said with a smile. She was disappointed to see her boss simply nod and proceed back to the Ministry. _I bet she's still upset about what happened yesterday, _Komachi considered, _I should have stopped sleeping when she already told me not to._ She ambled to the _Titanic _while carefully reading through the scroll.

"Ah, too much to do!" Komachi complained, even though she did not deserve the right to do so. She sluggishly pulled the paddle from the floor of her boat and began to get to work.

The _Titanic _rocked gently through the Sanzu no Kawa. Heavy fog floated all around as the boat crept past the alluring blood-colored Higanbana flowers lining the shores of the otherworldly waterway. It was the usual scenery in her workplace; however, Komachi felt that something seemed a bit dissimilar.

She could feel the temperature steadily declining. This was not a familiar aspect of the Sanzu. She also noticed that the number red spider lilies on the shore was decreasing. _I wonder what is going on-_

WHAM!

The ferry woman lunged forward and splashed into the bitterly cold water. She felt her head drop underneath the river. The Shinigami briskly swam to the lakefront and used her leftover energy to drag her numb body onto the shore.

Soaked to the skin and shivering like mad, Komachi sat up and peered through the thick fog. She discovered the _Titanic_. The boat was shamefully splintered against a dangerously sharp and colossal rock close to the land.

"Oh no!" Komachi cried in panic. She stumbled to the shipwreck. "Ah, it's in complete ruins!" She spotted her scythe above the wooden mess and immediately grabbed it. "If Lady Eiki sees this then I'm-"

Komachi gulped. She did not want to think about the consequences.

"I suppose I should get back to the Ministry then," Komachi thought out loud, "since I am unable to work. And I should also tell Lady Eiki about-" She shuddered at her second attempt of the thought. If her boss discovered what happened to the _Titanic_, she would surely kill Komachi for it. Komachi recalled the many times Eiki informed her about the Ministry's financial situation. If she broke her boat, they could not afford a new one. _I could possibly get fired!_ The Shinigami shook the idea out of her mind. She prepared to travel to the Ministry. "Eh, that's odd…"

Komachi froze. She was unable to use her ability to manipulate distance. "Now what am I going to do…"

The fog began to lift. For the first time in what seemed like ages, Komachi witnessed the sun shining down. Its warm rays embraced the grassy earth like a hug in a mother's arms. The warmth felt satisfying on the Shinigami's freezing body. The light from the sun also aided Komachi in viewing her surroundings clearly. She inspected the area and dropped her scythe in distress. "This is not…" Trembling, Komachi picked the blade back up and scanned the setting with astonishment.

"_Where am I?"_


End file.
